


Awakenings

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, May/December Relationship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes to a realization. Unfortunately, it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Djinn's Alfred/Diana challenge. Fanfic 100 prompt: Months.

Bruce sat up, yawned, and stretched. He heard the familiar tap on his bedroom door. "Come in."

Alfred entered, carrying a tray which held the usual steaming cup of black coffee and glass of health shake. This time, though, he wasn't alone. Diana followed him into the bedroom.

It wasn't altogether unusual for Diana to show up at the Manor uninvited. But it was atypical of her to arrive along with his breakfast, and it was definitely atypical for her to do so wearing his butler's red plaid bathrobe.

Bruce examined her more closely, noting her sleep-tousled hair, bare feet, and dreamy expression. He raised an eyebrow.

"I believe an explanation is in order, Master Bruce."

_I'll say._

"The Princess stopped by last night, while you were on patrol. As you had left specific instructions not to be disturbed, I did not contact you."

"Go on." Bruce sipped his coffee, savoring its aroma. Alfred always made the best coffee.

"I think you should be aware that Miss Diana and I have reached an...understanding." He turned to her, smiling. "Haven't we, my dear?"

Bruce choked on his coffee. Diana rushed over and pounded on his back.

When he could speak, he asked, "How long has this been going on?"

Diana shook her head slowly. "You never noticed, did you?"

"Noticed _what?_ You were always hanging around, getting in my way, flirting with me --"

"Which got me absolutely nowhere. You weren't interested. It was when I asked Alfred for advice that I realized I was - how do you say it? - barking up the wrong tree."

Bruce stared at Alfred, unable to believe what he was hearing. _How could I have been so oblivious?_

"She came to me one night, and well..." For once, the proper English butler looked sheepish. "We realized there was...an attraction between us."

Diana returned to Alfred's side, and they shared a smile. Bruce had seen that smile before, on his parents' faces right before they kissed.

_Damn._

* * *

Bruce tried to make sense of Diana's news. "I thought you said that Amazons were infertile."

"Apparently, I'm unique." She shrugged. "It was a surprise to us as well.

Alfred placed a comforting arm around Diana. "To reduce the likelihood of scandal, Master Bruce, we'll have a small, private ceremony -- just you, Dr. Thompkins, Master Dick, Master Tim, and Miss Barbara. I've already arranged for a justice of the peace to stop by on Friday afternoon. We picked up the marriage license yesterday, to allow for the seventy-two hour waiting period."

Bruce took a deep breath. "Congratulations. You seem to have everything under control."

"Actually, there is one thing remaining." Diana rested her hand on Bruce's arm. "We need an official witness. Will you be the...I think it's called, 'best man'?"

Bruce swallowed, trying to relieve the tightness in his throat. "I'd be honored."

* * *

Bruce took his snifter of brandy and headed into the living room. Diana was already there, sitting in the leather club chair furthest from the fire.

"Couldn't sleep, Princess?"

"The baby keeps me awake. She's so active! Thank Hera there's only two more months to go." Diana sighed. "And don't call me 'Princess'. You know my mother stripped me of my title for marrying a commoner."

Bruce stiffened. "Alfred's not nobility, but he's hardly common."

Diana raised a placating hand. "Believe me, I know. He's a good man."

"Better than me."

"I wouldn't say that. He just has a different idea of what's important." She caressed her abdomen. "She's kicking again. Here, Bruce, feel."

He didn't move.

"It won't kill you, you know." Diana reached over and placed his hand on the right spot. "Consider it an introduction to your baby sister.

He felt the strong kicks of the baby who, if everything went well, would be the first child born in Wayne Manor in thirty-five years. 

Diana's child.

Diana and Alfred's child.

_She should have been mine._

Diana covered his hand with hers. "She could have been."

* * *

The knock on his door was insistent, pounding. "Master Bruce! It's time!"

Bruce set up with a start. "The baby? Already?"

Alfred entered, carrying a tray which held Bruce's usual coffee and health shake. "I do apologize. It seems we both forgot that the Wayne Enterprises board meeting was rescheduled for nine this morning." He handed the cup and saucer to Bruce. "You seem to need this even more than usual. Did I hear you saying something about a _baby?_ "

"Just a dream, Alfred. Would you hand me my phone?" Upon receiving it, he quickly jotted in his Notes app:

1\. Change brand of brandy  
2\. Have Alfred order flowers  
3\. Call Diana.


End file.
